kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Χ-blade
Name :Look at the katakana...It's pronounced the same as "Keyblade". "Kii" is another pronunciation of chi. And the page was moved because the Latin X and the Greek chi are actually different letters. Now it's at Chi-Blade and not X-Blade.—Urutapu 23:06, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :Saxisai, a capital X and a capital chi look exactly the same but are actually different characters. Case in point: lowercase x versus lowercase χ. And as for the pronunciation, as I said in the history: Not in Japanese romanization. The macron doesn't mean "long i sound" (i.e. "eye") but "the Japanese i sound but longer" (i.e. "ee"). And there's no reason not to use the Greek letter, Neumannz. It's not an X. Besides, the Japanese subtitles (I'm not expecting you to go spoil yourself watching an endgame cutscene, just trust me) obviously use a chi and not an X.—Urutapu 00:25, January 11, 2010 (UTC) hell what is this thing period, I can tell that neither Xehanort nor vanitas will shut up about it in the ending but where did it come from. what is it here for. why does it look so simultaneously ridiculous and awesome. 15:12, January 11, 2010 (UTC) I want to know also,it kinda seems like it came from no where Naruto195 15:40, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Deletion? Storyling Contained "Χブレード, Kīburēdo" :I don't see why not. The pun will still be obvious enough.—Urutapu 19:58, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Question. so the x blade is two keyblades --Sora 2 01:37, January 13, 2010 (UTC)joined in to one I am absolutely positive that Mickey did NOT get the Keyblade of the Realm of Darkness BEFORE the X-Blade was destroyed because finding said Keyblade was the entire reason he disappeared ten years later in the original game. Besides, it didn't look like the X-Blade split in half. It looked like it crumbled to pieces. Immblueversion 18:28, January 13, 2010 (UTC) do you think that when Ventus defeated Vanitas, ventus absorbed him, then merged with sora? more to the point, do you think that in the future Sora could wield The X-Blade?! WarMonger89 12:03, July 2, 2010 (UTC) @Immblueversion: If the X-Blade didn't split in two after it was destroyed, then answer this: How did Sora obtain the original Kingdom Key in Riku's place in the first KH game and how did King Mickey obtained the Kingdom Key D at the end of the same game? Magic? Impossible? So my only speculation is that the destroyed X-Blade split into Sora's original Kingdom Key and King Mickey's Kingdom Key D or they'll never wield them in the first place. Smackdown599 16:01, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Well, if I even vaguely understand the whole "Keyblade" thing, the Keyblade chooses the wielder. So, Sora's "Kingdom Key" chose him as the wielder, and Mickey went to the Realm of Darkness in order to obtain the exact opposite of Sora's, the "Kingdom Key D", so that they could seal the Door to Darkness. As for splitting, well, it was already revealed that both Riku and Sora are Keyblade wielders. The fact that Riku said he was supposed to be the Keyblade wielder, and stole Sora's Kingdom Key for a while, did not mean that the Kingdom Key was Riku's. It's already been revealed that Riku's true Keyblade is Way to the Dawn. And King Mickey disappeared for all that time because he was searching for the Kingdom Key D. Try actually, um, I dunno, making sure you've done your research before even saying something that ridiculous with complete conviction? Tony Richards 04:22, September 14, 2010 (UTC) More Info Isn't there more about X-Blade? I mean is there a history about the X-Blade or the connection to Ventus or Sora? --Cococrash11 06:05, January 20, 2010 (UTC)Cococrash11 Now wait a minute... Unlocking what? ...uh...I heard somewhere...mabey on the wiki...I dont know for sure though...so...if anything just count this as speculation, I heard it unlocks "the door to heaven" AKA door to light or kingdom hearts which would make sense on why people are fighting over it. � 02:16, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Door to heaven? I don't think so...Redeemer & Destroyer 02:19, January 30, 2010 (UTC) The KH was on the sky not on the realm of darkness so i'm nor sure that it would open the DTD--Xabryn 02:25, January 30, 2010 (UTC) yeah the door to heaven didnt sound right to me either. Ill find out where I found it, sorry. � 02:32, January 30, 2010 (UTC) bottom of the page in triva I read it wrong though my mistake. http://kingdomhearts.wikia.com/wiki/%CE%A7-Blade � 02:35, January 30, 2010 (UTC) it was not talking abou the X-blade, it is talking about the two crossed keys meaning--Xabryn 02:38, January 30, 2010 (UTC) "Citation needed:" The splitting of Ven's heart Keyblade of People's Hearts I don't quite understand the Xehanort Reports 6 and 7, but I think they're saying that this is the same type of Keyblade as the "Dark Keyblade" in KH1. At the very least, Xehanort seems to clearly say that such a Keyblade is the only way to get to Kingdom Hearts.Glorious CHAOS! 05:00, March 31, 2010 (UTC) I thought that too but but he says that for creat it is necessary the hearts of the 7 pricesses of heart but it could be just a mistranslation i think the better for us to do now is wait the english version to come out then we'll see--Xabryn 23:18, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Image Vanitas's severed wrist looks pretty stupid. Would anybody object to just showing the rest of his arm?—Urutapu 07:37, May 3, 2010 (UTC) changed something I removed the thing that said that Final Form's X-shaped keyblade floating thing is a reference to the X-Blade because that's obviously way too far fetched to be true on account of the fact that the X-blade wasn't even invented yet. Source please~ Can someone add a source to that Xemnas bit of trivia on this page? I'd like to see where it came from. Thanks! -- 02:50, May 26, 2010 (UTC) :...again, that trivia bit looks like speculation. Can I please get a source? -- 17:00, July 7, 2010 (UTC) ::It's in the BBS Ultimania interviews. The "20 Mysteries", I believe.Glorious CHAOS! 20:53, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Why was it removed? Why was his part of the Trivia removed? Another theory is, since neither the Kingdom Key nor the Kingdom Key D appeared in Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep, but the X-Blade did and opened the Kingdom Hearts of World's Hearts (the blue Kingdom Hearts), what is the description for these two Kingdom Keys, it is possible that when Aqua destroyed the X-Blade, it got split into the Kingdom Key and the Kingdom Key D. It's just a theory and it makes sense. No speculation. There is a Kingdom Hearts Fanon Wiki forthat. This wiki is for facts. 17:05, July 25, 2010 (UTC) But there are lots of speculations on this wiki, for example it is unclear how Sora gets new Keyblades (does he get a new Keyblade or just a new Keychain?) In this case we have lots of speculation. :Yes, that would be speculation, if it wasn't for the fact that it isn't, at all. It is absolutely canon that Sora only has two Keyblades, and that the different forms are do to switching Keychains.Glorious CHAOS! 17:20, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Yes, i know that this reason makes sense, i have the same mind. But this fact was never explained in any of the games or by Nomura, so it is just a speculation, too :P In edition, the last part of the Trivia is a speculation, too 'cause we don't know if Xehanort could remember the X-Blade after his battle with Aqua. Then it'd be better if there has been a footnote -___- :::No, it is not bloody speculation. The games explicitly say that Sora changes the Keyblade's form by switching Keychains.Glorious CHAOS! 19:11, July 25, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, speculation does matter. Do you see books with speculation? No, you do not. And the inappropriate phrases are just that- inappropriate. --''Silver''''Crono'' 21:52, July 25, 2010 (UTC) ::In case you were too lazy to actually look up where in the games it says it, Mr. Anon, take a look at the official description for Kingdom Key. And then look at any of Nomura's interviews where he talks about the Keyblade and Keychains.Glorious CHAOS! 23:35, July 25, 2010 (UTC) wait if you need the All powerful X-blade to get kingdom hearts how'd xemnas and ansem open it? This is quite the theroy. It acually is about the same as mine. I said that someone who could weield the Keyblade (Light) and the D Keyblade (Darkness) could fuse them and weild the X-blade. But, unfortunatly, unlike many of the other wikis out there, this one doesn´t allow speculation. Sigh. Didn't even remotely understand anything the first half of what you said. Your theory doesn't hold water because Master Xehanort explains how to create the X-Blade. Combine a Heart of pure Light and one of pure Darkness. That's the only way that's been given. Wikis are supposed to be places for facts, that's what a bloody encyclopedia is. Surely there's countless other places where you can put your theories on the internet. 07:42, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Thats not correct at all. There are also Keyblades aligned to Darkness. But my Question is: For Creating the X-Blade, you have to fuse a being of pure light and one of pure darkness. But does it have to be a special kind of being of pure darkness (like Vanitas, an Unversed) or can it be a "normal" person? If the second case is right, then for example Riku (who was a being of pure darkness during the first game) and Sora, had the chance to fuse and create the X-Blade, didn't they? Please sign your comments. And you're mistaken, all Hearts, including Riku's, have a certain amount of Light and darkness in them. The exceptions to this are the Princesses and Ven--Hearts of pure Light--and Vanitas--so far the only Heart of pure Darkness we know about. 15:03, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Zyrax 15:29, July 27, 2010 (UTC)Sorry, i didn't know how to sign in, but i think now i found out how :S Thank you, now i understood what the description "heart of pure light" meant ^^ :The X-Blade, as far as I understand from the Xehanort Report, is a "Keyblade of People's Hearts", meaning that it is neither a Keyblade of Light nor a Keyblade of Darkness, and is created from hearts. This is the type of Keyblade necessary to get to and open Kingdom Hearts. HOWEVER, Sora's Kingdom Key is a Keyblade of Light, not produced from a heart, and Mickey's Kingdom Key D is a Keyblade of Darkness, not produced from a heart. This is an indisputable fact - Nomura has explicitly stated it. Therefore, while the X-Blade and the Kingdom Keys look very similar, they are of a fundamentally different nature and composition. The X-Blade is not actually the same thing as a Keyblade - it is made from hearts. That is another reason that Mickey and Sora's Keyblades could not become the X-Blade - the X-Blade MUST be created from a heart of light and a heart of darkness, and both Mickey and Sora are of the Light. Very much so. :Riku and Sora could have been able to summon the X-Blade, yes, if they knew what they were doing. Instead, Ansem had Riku create the normal Keyblade of People's Hearts, possibly because he could not rely on an appropriate heart of light, or if he just thought the X-Blade was a bad idea after the last time.Glorious CHAOS! 18:19, July 27, 2010 (UTC) ::TNE: Not all Keyblades are weapons of the light - Nomura says that they are either light or dark-affiliated, regardless of their wielder. The Heartless fear it because, as weapons of the heart, Keyblades are able to lock, unlock, remove, or return hearts. Same thing with Nobodies and Unversed, I would assume.Glorious CHAOS! 18:27, July 27, 2010 (UTC) :::Now I'm confused. So, you don't need a heart of pure light and one of pure darkness, it can also be a heart of (more) darkness and one of (more) light?Zyrax 21:14, July 28, 2010 (UTC) I've never heard of that part before. Just wait until BBS is out in English, that should clear some of the confusion. ...Hope fully. 21:30, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Incomplete Complete :Thats the conclusion I drew as well. --Evnyofdeath 03:26, September 19, 2010 (UTC) also to quote xehanort; at the time of it's forging all the worlds will be automatically joined, a perfect kingdom hearts will be made, which did'nt happen. also let me explain the fake kingdom hearts that's seen; according to xehanort in his reports, there is'nt a kingdom hearts so the worlds hearts need to be brought together to make kingdom hearts which can then have it's door opened and the worlds will be rejoined. the fake kingdom hearts could be seen glowing through the clouds of the keyblade graveyard, which it took xehanort a second to part before the x-blade had been forged, throughout the entire game which would make nooo sense if that were the real kingdom hearts. ( 11:30, October 5, 2010 (UTC)) The Keyblade Graveyard is a mysterious place that could be the real KH or a kind of portal to it that could only be opened by the X-Blade also if you look at Kairi's Grandma story Long ago, people lived in peace, bathed in the warmth of light. Everyone loved the light. Then people began to fight over it. They wanted the light for themselves. And darkness was born in their hearts. The darkness spread, swallowing the light and many people's hearts. It covered everything, and the world disappeared. I believe that it is talking about the Keyblade War that happened in the Keyblade Graveyard and if what MX talked is true they were fighting for KH if so maybe KH was in the KG originaly but after the X-Blade was destroyed it went to the realm of Darkness--Xabryn 20:16, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Pronunciation Just how is this weapon pronounced in English?? Will it be "X-Blade" as in "X-Men" or will it be "Chi-Blade"? Just something in the trivia section's got me confused. EnglishJoker 10:15, August 25, 2010 (UTC) The Japanese pronunciation is "kee-blade" and the translators are generally good at following the Japanese pronunciation (Marluxia, Xion). Just wait a couple of weeks and the game'll be out. We'll know then. 10:36, August 25, 2010 (UTC) :It is "kee-blade" like in Japanese. Immblueversion 19:05, September 4, 2010 (UTC) yeah so does anyone know how to type in a greek letter cuz the english subs use the letter chi in the name --ShadowsTwilight 19:13, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Official English name According to the dialogue text, the official title of the weapon is "χ-blade," with a lowercase "chi" (as shown in this video), possibly so people won't confuse it with the Latin letter "x". However, it is uncertain whether there are scenarios that dictate it should be spelled with an uppercase "chi", as the title of the article already shows, and thus renaming the article as such may not be entirely justified. Until that matter can be settled, it is at least clear that the "b" in the name should be lowercase, and that the necessary spelling changes should be made in the articles themselves. Immblueversion 19:05, September 4, 2010 (UTC) :It's already moved to that title. Wiki's automatically capitalize the first letter of the article. HOWEVER, this means you can use the correct name when linking to this page, as well.Glorious CHAOS! 21:35, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Pure? Um, in Ventus's timeline report , Destiny Islands section, it says, "Years before, Master Xehanort had tried to draw the darkness out of Ven, intending to pit the boy against one of Master Eraqus's students of light and create the X-Blade." and goes on to describe the rest of the flashback scene. Are we really sure that absolutely "pure" hearts of light and darkness are required to create the X-Blade? (I also noticed that some of the Xehanort Reports are incomplete here.) Xehanort's report number VII: "The χ-blade, however, coexists with Kingdom Hearts. It is only forged when two hearts of equal power intersect--one heart of pure darkness, one heart of pure light."--Xabryn 14:35, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Well, the game is apparently contradicting itself here, because Ventus' Destiny Islans summary of the timeline/story section of his report/journal (for crap's sake look in the pause menu!) talks about Xehanort apparently wanting him to use his own darkness to merge with Terra or Aqua's hearts without the whole heart splitting thing. The game says both things here, in various sections of It's report, but which should we use in the article? 22:11, September 30, 2010 (UTC) ...*Facepalm* The Destiny Islands summary in Ven's timeline report. (I'm literally looking at the psp screen right now.) 02:28, October 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Right, the quote your provided earlier. Nothing says that their hearts aren't pure - in fact, Vanitas even tells Aqua she was the plan B if Ventus didn't work out, because her heart was of pure light. There's no contradiction whatsoever. Since Xehanort didn't know about Terra yet (and even then, Terra is not pure darkness), he made a pure dark being out of Ventus, as was his original plan, with the added bonus when Ventus survived that he would by default have equal power to Vanitas. Using Ventus as the light was always a lucky break for Xehanort - his plans never relied upon it.Glorious CHAOS! 02:40, October 1, 2010 (UTC) But would Aqua really be pure? I mean, the girl's got a lot of light but what with "there is darkness in every heart",and I doubt she's one of the princessess, If only because of how excited Maleficent didn't get meeting her, and how she and Hades both tried to tempt Aqua into the darkness. (And if she ever comes back I'd think eight princessess of heart would seriously unbalance things). As well as the people of the Keyblade War apparently trying to make the thing with each other, It seems it's less "absolutely pure light and darkness" "so dang much of the one that what little of the other makes no difference". 03:52, October 1, 2010 (UTC) :Ventus having no darkness disproves that only the Princesses have hearts of pure light. Ergo, Aqua very well could without being a princess, and since the sources say she must be, she does. End of discussion.Why don't you try it just to see what happens? 04:19, October 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Keep in mind that ventus' heart was made pure unnaturaly, and he would have died if his heart didn't use sora's heart as a crutch, so so far the only beings to have a natural heart of light are the princesses, which have all been identified, and so it is very unlikely that aqua's heart is devoid of darkness. Here's my take on things: The Keyblade War was fought because the combatants were fighting over KH and because they wanted the forge the x-blade. because there were no pure hearts of light involved in the fighting (not sure about hearts of pure darkness), they never succeeded. xehanort made the same mistake when he originally tried to pit ventus against terra and aqua, but fortunately for him, ventus' refused to use the darkness, resulting in xehanort splitting his heart in two. somewhere along the way he must have realised his mistake and so planned to pit vanitas and ventus against each other, granting him the x-blade. i know it's a little sketchy, but i think that's how it went down, now sinse this is all speculation regardless, how bout we just put this debate to rest --ShadowsTwilight 04:52, October 1, 2010 (UTC) :It's impossible to prove that there is darkness in every heart - that has always been conjecture. Meanwhile, we know of at least eight hearts that are proven to be pure light. Only seven can be princesses, therefore the eighth proves that hearts of pure light are just exceedingly rare, not impossible. Seriously, everything else is conjecture.Why don't you try it just to see what happens? 13:16, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Where was Aqua's heart ever stated to be "pure" light. I have yet to see an exact quote regarding that. 01:06, October 2, 2010 (UTC) In fact, given how in her story, both Hades and Maleficent tried to tempt her with darkness, I'd think that would indicate she wasn't. (Although both their temptations failed, both of them can apparently sense darkness, and would have known better than to try it in the first place if they couldn't sense any they could use.) 01:11, October 2, 2010 (UTC) :....dude. Both Nomura and the reports say it requires a heart of pure light, and that Aqua was to be used if Ventus could not be. That means she has a heart of pure light. You provided one of the quotes yourself. All this "oh they tried to tempt her" is entirely your own speculation, and does not turn over the stated canon at all.Why don't you try it just to see what happens? 01:28, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Now, this is also just speculation, but the fact of using Aqua as Plan B doesn't necessarily make her heart pure of light. If Xehanort could split Ventus, wouldn't it make him able to split Aqua as well and just discard the extra? Unless you feel that it'd be too much work getting rid of "Aquitas". 16:29, October 2, 2010 (UTC) :He was going to combine Aqua with Vanitas.Why don't you try it just to see what happens? 17:59, October 2, 2010 (UTC) And which quote was that? 03:04, October 3, 2010 (UTC) I was pretty sure that the whole "There is darkness in every heart" thing had been established since the first game, with the Princessess as the only exception (Even SORA became a heartless after all,) that and in this interview http://www.khinsider.com/khinsider/birth-by-sleep-plot-mysteries-interview.html nothing is noted of Aqua's "Purity". 23:09, October 7, 2010 (UTC) :....so Ventus doesn't have a pure heart, then? Despite what Nomura and the game itself says over and over? :Seriously, guys, you're using snippets from hearsay in much earlier games to claim a plot contradiction within a single game. look at it responsibly: the game says Ventus has a heart of pure light; it says that a heart of pure light is necessary to forge the X-blade; both Xehanort and Vanitas say Aqua would have been an acceptable substitute for Ventus. Ergo, she has the necessary heart of pure light.(ಠ_ೃ)﻿ Bully! 23:17, October 7, 2010 (UTC) That's what you call logic? X=X, because X=X, because X=X? The game contradicts itself in several other ways as well, for example; "Years before, Master Xehanort had tried to draw the darkness out of Ven, intending to pit the boy against one of Master Eraqus's students of light and create the X-Blade", (and I could ask how that would have made poor Ven a heart of pure darkness, but for now I'll let that slide,) "but the boy was too benign for his own good.", "I would remove the darkness in his heart and split him in two."(In one statement, making Vanitas was a lucky break, in another it was the plan the whole time.) Secondly, while in Ven's story, his pureness was a common theme, with the good fairies even commenting on how he was like Aurora but in Aqua's story to quote Hades, "But you, my little bluebird, why not demonstrate some real courage by coming over to the winning team." or Maleficent, "Yes, Now, my dear, would you like to assist me as well?" 23:42, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Now that I think about it, considering how obsessed Maleficent and Xehanort were with "Pure Hearts filled with Light" It seems strange that the only reference to Aqua's "Purity" is Vanitas, and that as only a passing reference to using her as a "plan b".(And I notice you didn't comment with any quotes to my interview. And I kinda wish you'd be less of a patronising jerk.) And as for Ventus, he has just as much darkness in his heart as anyone else, it just got taken out. (And in response to your "hearsay" argument, 1: Yen-freaking-Sid said that in the second game, and 2: I think it's been established that Xehanort is freaking insane.) 00:33, October 8, 2010 (UTC) ::In no way has he been established as insane. Everything he has claimed, without being a baldfaced lie, has proven true. In fact, Mickey has actually come round to Xehanort's beliefs that light and dark should be in balance. He is an evil bastard, but he is absolutely not an idiot. :He was going to convince Ventus to become a being of darkness, like Maleficent and himself did, or like he did to Terra, enough to possess his body. :He planned to turn Ventus into what Vanitas was at first. That didn't work. He decided to just remove Vanitas. That worked. The lucky break was that Ventus survived when he thought he would die, allowing him to use the sure thing (Ventus), instead of hoping that Eraqus's students remained pure (Aqua or Terra). Terra did not remain pure. Aqua did. Nomura has explicitly said in the BBS Ultimania that Xehanort would have used Aqua. IT WOULDN'T BE IN THE PLOT MYSTERIES, because it's not a loose thread, it's something that Nomura explicitly explained. :Maleficent tries to convince Ventus of Terra's darkness too, and urges BOTH of them to follow in his footsteps. Ventus runs away, Aqua stays behind, and Maleficent tries again. :What the hell are you talking about? The site you linked says it very clearly: When Vanitas calls Aqua a "spare", is he talking about raw materials for making a χ-blade? Nomura: Yes. She was a "spare" prepared in case Ventus did not survive the fusion process with Vanitas. Aqua was recognized by Eraqus as a legitimate Keyblade Master who viewed light as absolute, and holds a strong heart of light. So if Ventus were to fail she could have been used as material for the χ-blade. :I told you where the quote could be found. I'm not your mother, I don't have to hold your hand just because you're trying to make up plot holes. Your argument, as I understand it, is that Xehanort's Report is wrong (A) because he was going to use Aqua if Ventus couldn't be used (B), and you say Aqua can't have the necessary pure heart © because only the seven princesses do (D). Ventus has a pure heart, so (D) is false. Therefore, there is no evidence that © is false, therefore there is no evidence that (B) is false, therefore there is no evidence that (A) is false. No matter what Yen Sid said (which, again, is a logical fallacy, because there's no way for him to be 100% certain, and a big part of his character is that, while wise, he is never certain about things), we have 100% proof-positive that there are others with hearts of pure light. Nomura may have been lying earlier about previous games, big whoop. And as a followup - trying to impugn me by claiming I'm being patronizing does nothing to help your argument, and just makes this whole debacle topic of yours more of a waste of time.(ಠ_ೃ)﻿ Bully! 02:27, October 8, 2010 (UTC) You keep arguin that someone could have a pure heart outside of the princesses because of Ventus, but you keep forgetting that Ventus's case was completely unnatural! Xehanort forced ventus to have a pure heart, and it would have been his end if it hadn't been for his heart's mergence with Sora's. so no, Aqua can't have a pure heart of light because no one can have a natural pure heart outside of the princesses, and as far as we know, no one ever stripped the darkness out of Aqua and her heart connect with the others. Aqua has darkness in her heart, just like any other, end of story. --ShadowsTwilight 02:41, October 8, 2010 (UTC) :Nothing about this series is natural (and no, it's quite obvious I never forgot, I keep mentioning it). Again, you're claim that no one can have a pure heart of light outside of the princesses is based on hearsay from previous games, and blatantly disproven by Ventus's existence. Nomura specifically says that Aqua would have been acceptable material for the X-blade because of how Eraqus raised her. That's the end of the story - you can continue to argue with Nomura about his own series if you want, but you're just wasting time.(ಠ_ೃ)﻿ Bully! 04:14, October 8, 2010 (UTC) I'm pretty sure that you answered this earlier, but where did Nomura ever say that aqua was meant to be used as another means to make the x-blade --ShadowsTwilight 04:35, October 8, 2010 (UTC) You mean light, but otherwise I agree, but besides what do you mean Kryten by "everything in this series is unnatural"? I mean, The princessess have pure hearts and are thought to be cornerstones of the universe, their specialness is brought up time and again, to open the DTD, to create the keyblade of heart, etc. Ventus simply does not hold as an example because, unlike Alice, Aurora, Belle, Cinderella, Kairi, Jasmine and Snow White, he does not naturally have a heart without any darkness in it, but had to have an evil jerk messing with it first. In fact, considering how messed up Ven is, passing out, loosing memories, having to have his heart saved by some random beach kid, It seems clear that Ventus NEEDED the darkness he lost, and almost couldn't live without it. It was a complete fluke he survived, and only because someone elses heart had pity on him and helped him out. 13:05, October 8, 2010 (UTC) :Heartless are not natural. Unversed, Keyblades, Nobodies are not natural. Kingdom Hearts is not natural. Ventus - his heart is restored by Sora's light and heart, and in the end, he is comatose with his heart gone, just like the Princesses were. The Princesses are not natural, otherwise they wouldn't have mystical significance, and they've had their hearts taken out and put back in too. :You guys are relying on Yen Sid saying "Every heart has darkness in it." Does he say "If no one fiddles with it?" No, he says "every heart". Birth by Sleep shows us that this is an over-generalization. IT IS AS SIMPLE AS THAT. None of the distinctions you guys are dreaming up about Aqua being supposedly tempted any more than Ventus, or only having a "95% heart", or Ventus not counting, etc., are at all relevant, or even present in the sources. You can make one Kingdom Hearts blade by combining a pure heart of light and a pure heart of darkness; you can make another by combining seven pure hearts of light. The series mythology doesn't make any distinction of whether the heart purity was "natural" - if it did, either Xehanort would have never considered anything BUT splitting Ventus's heart in two, or he would have never considered it at all. :Besides, basic theology will tell you that achieving purity of heart is never natural. It is discipline that does it, and that is borne out in the series, and even the over-generalization. You strive for total virtue - actually attaining it is always a miraculous thing. :"How messed up Ven is" - right, because when Kairi was in that flood of darkness, she was totally fine after that, right? None of that passing out or losing memories stuff happened to Kairi. And no one's heart (CERTAINLY not Sora's) helped her out when all that went down, right?...sorry for the sarcasm, but what happens to Ven is literally the exact things Kairi went through. There is nothing unique about it. :...and Nomura and the game ALSO say that a pure heart is required for the X-blade. Again, you are trying to create distinctions where you don't understand the original Japanese, and there are no distinctions within the plot.(ಠ_ೃ)﻿ Bully! 14:07, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Justification Somewhere this page needs a quote to justify the sentence about Xemnas using anagrams with a "X". There is a justification on the Org XIII page, but it is blocked to non-admins. Can an admin go and bring it here please ? —Nihil Perdere Posset Qui Nihil Est 04:52, October 4, 2010 (UTC) You mean source it? This interview ought to suffice. It answers a ton of other questions too. 05:27, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, but I think I managed to move it. I'm not an expert in reflists, so I was looking under the "Note and Reference" category and thought its content couldn't be seen except by admins. Now I know about the "ref" thing. Thanks ! —Nihil Perdere Posset Qui Nihil Est 16:31, October 4, 2010 (UTC) :How does that quote justify Xemnas adding an "X"? It only mentions the coats, nothing about the X-Blade. Doreiku Kuroofangu 17:26, October 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, actually it does. Last part of the answer to question 9. --[[User:Neumannz|'Neumannz']], ''The Dark Falcon'' 17:30, October 4, 2010 (UTC) ::What Question 9? Doreiku Kuroofangu 17:37, October 4, 2010 (UTC) :Oh, you're talking about the excerpt that's on the page, not the source material. Yeah, that should be fixed. --[[User:Neumannz|'Neumannz']], ''The Dark Falcon'' 17:41, October 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Got it. Doreiku Kuroofangu 17:43, October 4, 2010 (UTC) ::And then, I realize that I put the wrong trivia for the X-Blade. Facepalm indeed. But it's already fixed by the time I rush to correct it. Thanks anyway, Drake. —Nihil Perdere Posset Qui Nihil Est 18:36, October 4, 2010 (UTC)